ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Garth
Kyle Garth is a character in the Ghostwriter book Steer Clear of Haunted Hill. He and his father are the ones behind the mysterious “hauntings” at a campsite called Hunt’s Hill. Summary The team, Max Frazier, and Grandma Jenkins are staying at the campsite. They (minus Gaby and Tina, who have stayed outside), come into the lodge to register. They find out that not many people have been staying at the campsite lately. The one who runs the camp, nicknamed Mom Brody, tells starts to tell them the reason, which is the legend of the campsite. Kyle, a staff member of the camp, then comes in and asks if she is scaring more people with the legend again, and that no wonder there has not been much business. He states that the legend is nonsense. A bit later, he goes outside. Gaby accidently lands from doing a cartwheel in front of him, and is quite surprised, as well as Kyle. Gaby, Tina, and Kyle introduce themselves to each other. Gaby wonders about rabid raccoons, but Kyle tells her that he has signs up, and not to worry about. Gaby and Tina later go back to the lodge during some free time, and Kyle gives them the equipment for and the directions to play badminton. Ghostwriter notices a letter from Kyle’s father on the back on the paper used he used, which was about Mr. Garth being seemingly worried about the campsite possibly being sold. The next morning, Gaby notices a rally message on Kyle’s bag of potato chips and joins the team. They are worried about Max, who has not returned from a hike. She goes to the lodge to look for Kyle, who is not there, despite him stating that he would be. The group goes to look for Max. Rob goes off on his own, while the others accidently separated into two groups. Later, Ghostwriter switches Alex’s and Gaby’s diaries for shared evidence. They discover that they had been following a trail of not plain potato chips, which Max had been eating earlier in the car on the way to the campsite, but one that was of sour cream and onions, which Kyle had had. Another possible evidence against Kyle is that the arrows shot at part of the team had red feathers on them, which were like the ones in the lodge. They remember the letter about Mr. Garth being a possible buyer of the campsite. They also discover that Kyle last name is Garth, from when Jamal had beaten Alex in a video game in a lodge. One of the top scorers was K. Garth. They come to the conclusion that Kyle is George Garth’s son, and think that the cairns they had followed were ones set by them to throw people off course. The team (minus Rob) later meet up and find Max in a cave, who was trapped in a chamber of a cave by a large rock. They think that the Garths were responsible. After two camp rangers help them find the treehouse, the team finds Rob, who has been tied up and gagged there. Rob explains that he had been captured after not believing that his abductors were ghosts. They hear George Garth and Kyle talking to each other as they come near them. Mr. Garth happily states that Mom Brody would sell him the campsite for a low price. Kyle says for his father to be quiet, since they know that Rob is in the tree house. They come in, and are arrested by the two camp rangers. Both father and son confessed to the crimes committed in the campsite. Category:Book Characters